Atrophy
Atrophy is the goddess of Sleep, Patience, and Prions. Powers * Atrophy can put others to sleep. How long someone sleeps for and whether or not they sleep at all depends on what they are- it only works on another deity if they're already tired, and they still only sleep for a few minutes to an hour or so. A demigod or a deity's assistant may be asleep for a few hours to a day. A normal mortal may stay asleep forever. * Atrophy can grant patience to most others, or increase the patience one already has. * Atrophy can create and spread prion diseases. She can also make the diseases progress and spread more quickly. However, this power only really affects mortals. She can also cure her diseases most of the time. Weaknesses * Compared to some other deities, Atrophy's powers are pretty limited. * Atrophy is almost always very tired, and often ends up sleeping for long periods of time. Her powers are harder for her to control when she's waking up from these rests- she has accidentally unleashed uncurable sicknesses on nearby towns a few times. * Atrophy isn't very physically powerful. This, combined with her lack of weapons and small size, makes it so that she's not very good at fighting. Appearance Atrophy is a small, scrawny humanoid deity. She is very short, and she is almost always shivering. She has no face or hair. Her body is a pale gray-blue color, and it is covered in clusters of holes of varying shapes, sizes, and depth. Her body isn't made of flesh, either- instead, Atrophy is made up of a strange, hard substance. Atrophy isn't the type to wear much fancy clothing or jewelery. Instead, the goddess usually wears only a soft, light blue nightgown, not even wearing shoes or anything with it. This nightgown has frilly white trim in some spots, along with a white ribbon tied around the waist. Personality Atrophy is one of the nicer deities. She's calm and reserved, not one to intentionally draw attention to herself. However, she's still approachable and pretty friendly, as well as being a good listener- she's willing to try to help just about anyone out with whatever is stressing them out. Atrophy is also rather timid, however, and often lacks the confidence to assert herself. She has difficulty telling others no, which can result in her promising to help others with many things at once, making her overwhelmed. It doesn't help that a lot of what she does is motivated by a desire to make up for hurting others- her desperation to prove herself can make it easy to manipulate her into doing something for someone else. It also sometimes causes her to make questionable choices- rather than ask herself if someone really deserves her help, it's more likely that Atrophy will go ahead without thinking of the possible consequences. Backstory Atrophy is one of the younger gods, having only begun to exist about 600 years ago. She first woke up one day on the outskirts of a small town in the medieval sect where some of the people had been plagued with a strange illness that prevented them from sleeping. She tried to cure them, but only made it worse- later, she would figure out that she herself had been the cause of the illness to begin with. Feeling guilty, Atrophy went into hiding for a bit, worried that if she went near any more mortals, she would kill them, too. However, after a while, she slowly learned how to control her powers better, as well as realizing that she had more powers tha, just creating sickness. For a while, she went around helping mortals in an attempt to make up for what she had done to the first group of them she'd met. However, after a while, she ended up feeling more and more exhausted, and eventually she ended up asleep for a few hundred years in an old forgotten cave. When she awoke again, her awakening unleased another disease on a nearby town, despite Atrophy's best attempts to stop it. Her attempts to cure it failed, too, making her feel even more guilty than she had the first time- she felt as though she should have been in enough control of her powers to save the mortals. Currently, Atrophy wanders through Forengard, occasionally trying to help out mortals or defend them from some of the more violent deities. Domain Atrophy, unlike many other deities, has no set domain. As a result, she usually just wanders. However, she does seem to like to hang around farms and islands, for some reason. She also doesn't mind being underground- if Atrophy is missing, she's probably just off sleeping in some cave somewhere. Weapons Aside from her powers, Atrophy is almost always without a weapon- she prefers to run away or try to calm her enemies down rather than fight. Unfortunately for her, this doesn't always work. Even then, that hasn't convinced her to get even a small weapon to defend herself with yet. Temples Atrophy doesn't have any temples- or at least, not any that she's aware of. There is, however, a small cult that worships her. They tend to meet in an old building in the medieval sect on the outskirts of a quiet small town. While it's still not really a temple, it's the closest thing Atrophy has to one. Trivia * Atrophy cannot eat. She doesn't mind this, however. * Atrophy secretly meets up with Tom sometimes to help him relax. * Atrophy is 4'11". 6285~2.jpeg|By Dazzle! Category:GGaD